transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Sterling
is the father of Dipper Sterling and Belle Sterling from the Return, Rewind, Rewrite Arc. Appearance Lionel is white, not particularly tall (about 5’10”), and all knees and elbows. He is a university librarian and dresses the part. He’s dark-haired (and won’t admit he’s slightly balding), brown-eyed, and has a rather long face and soft features, with a goofy smile that makes him look at least ten years younger. He has worn a truly atrocious pair of aviator-styled wire-framed glasses straight out of 1982 for the past nearly thirty years and sees absolutely nothing wrong with this. Personality Lionel is a caring and responsible parent. He'd be horrified if he found out about some of the things Grunkle Stan let Dipper and Mabel get away with back in the day. History Lionel Sterling's wife, Maya, died giving birth to his daughter. To add insult to injury, his daughter (a Mizar reincarnation) was born with a serious lung condition that forced him to seek out the help of a demon to save her life. The demon he called upon was none other than Alcor the Dreambender, who agreed to help--on the condition that he have a place in the Sterling family as Belle's twin brother. Another condition of the deal was that neither he nor Lionel would ever remember making it. Thus, Dipper would believe himself to be a normal child, and Lionel wouldn't remember him as being anything else. True to form, Lionel didn't have any recollection of his son being a demon--until, that is, he happened upon a certain book at an auction that served to jog his memory. Even then, he couldn't remember many of the specifics, only that the two of them had made a deal. Even then, he neglected to tell Dipper of what he had learned, for he was afraid that, if ignorance was part of the deal, his knowing might cause Alcor to withdraw the magic he'd used to sustain Belle. His fears would later prove to be unfounded, but he couldn't help but be wary. After all, he couldn't be sure just how much Dipper himself really knew, or how much of him was really the demon he'd read about. Dipper would later find out on his own anyway, prompting Lionel to finally talk about the issue. As it turned out, despite Dipper's fears to the contrary, Lionel still viewed Dipper as his son, assuring him that he would always have a place in his family so long as he wanted it. Relationships Belle Sterling Lionel's daughter who almost passed away due to health complications as a newborn, soon after his wife passed. She was saved when Lionel summoned Alcor in desperation and made the deal that saved Belle's life (and gave him a new son). Dipper Pines Though he was technically tricked into raising Dipper as his own son, the revelations he experienced along with Belle (and Dipper himself, whose memories were also altered) during Return, Rewind, Rewrite bring him to accept his son's origins fairly quickly. He wasn't as quick to trust Dipper completely as Belle was, but it was obvious that his paternal love was stronger than his doubts. Dipper is still his son now... just with a few additional quirks, he supposes. It helped that Dipper really truly was remorseful that he put Belle and Lionel through the whole ordeal, and never stopped considering the turmoil they experienced. Trivia * He is very confused by emoticons, and has a tendency of creating new ones by accident. * He has a decent singing voice. * When he was a child, he wanted to be a rockstar when he grew up. * Prior to finding out that his son or Alcor was Dipper Pines, he was a huge fanboy of his. See Also * List of known reincarnations Category:Characters Category:Humans